Story Of Beauty
by Ancilla
Summary: He always told the girl that she was ugly. She was fat. She was too high. That was why her dresses never seemed to fit. So he would stop giving her food for a couple of days, and if she hadn’t lost weight, she would be beaten. *Completed*


Please dry your eyes, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful It's not your fault, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful You're not the one to blame Soon it will be okay One day you'll realize Your beauty  
  
She sat in the corner of her room. She was hiding from him. Him, that made her cry, before she fell asleep at night. Him, that always smiled. When her mother was around that was. When he was around her he was different, she didn't know what it was but he always got this glint in his eye, when he looked at her. There fell tears from her eyes, but she didn't sob. She cried silently, like always. She didn't want to be heard by him.  
  
It was a Saturday It's colder to me Inside this house there lived a frightened young girl She didn't know what she should do Cause she missed her mother so She was left home all alone with her step father  
  
The little girl was about 8 years old. Sitting in the corner of her room hugging her teddy, she cried. Her mother had left, this particular day, without him. Normally they were always with each other. Him and her always leaving the girl, to play with herself. She couldn't play with her friends, he wouldn't fly her over to their house. And her mother never had time. Besides he didn't like her friends, they were too. loud. The girl was never loud, she didn't dare. Not since he came to her house. her family. He hated kids, that were loud, kids should be silent he said. The girl's mother just supported him.  
  
Please dry your eyes, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful It's not your fault, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful You're not the one to blame Soon it will be okay One day you'll realize Your beauty  
  
She had just got beaten by him. His excuse being that, she had looked weird at him under dinner. Her mother admired him, he was so strong she said. He always knew when to say stop. Her mother didn't. She just obeyed to whatever was commanded of her. He always told the girl that she was ugly. She was fat. She was too high. That was why her dresses never seemed to fit. So he would stop giving her food for a couple of days, and if she hadn't lost weight, she would be beaten. It was plain luck that kept her alive. Or maybe it was magic; she was beginning to show magic signs, another thing that annoyed him.  
  
He touched her places That he shouldn't have touched He did some things to her That he shouldn't have done And she ran into her room Paged her mother 9-1-1 And the tragedy began For this young girl  
  
The door opened, and he stepped inside. She cowered into her corner, in hopes he hadn't seen him. His eyes travelled over the room and landed on her. But instead of the usual sneer, he grinned. The glint in his eyes was more evident. He stepped over to her and yanked her up by her arms. He threw her over his shoulder and took her into his and her mother's bedroom. Throwing her on the bed he crawled over her. He kissed her hard, and she tried to struggle, but he was stronger. His hands roamed under her dress and stopped. Putting two finger up in her she screamed. He hit her, and told her to be quiet. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and uttered a spell that chained her to the bed. She cried, but didn't sob. She didn't want to make him angry at her again. He ripped her dress to pieces, her favourite dress. He licked and sucked and whispered dirty words in her ear. Then he entered he, she cried and cried. The more she cried the harder he trusted into her. Finally he came, calling her name "PANSY". He removed the chains and yelled that she was a dirty little slut. And he threw her out. She stumbled into her room and flooed her mother over the tantum vocabolum. A magical device, that only allowed you too speak with a person. She had been told only to use it in case of emergency. She told her mother to come quickly.  
  
She told her mother, her family, and friends No one believed her cause before this had been She was filled with hate and anger Towards her step father Cause he took her mother from her when they married  
  
When her mother came home, HE was gone. Leaving a note that he was at the supermarket, buying, pumpkin juice. The girl, Pansy, told her mother about what HE had done to her, but her mother didn't believe her. Screaming at her for calling her home to tell her a lie, she grounded the girl. In desperation after her mother left she flooed her grandparents, that told her not to lie. It didn't suit such a little lady as herself. She tried flooing her friends, but the just told her she was lying. And stuck their tongue out, before leaving the tantum vocabolum. No one believed her, she got told it was a gruesome thing to say and she should be ashamed. Just because she never liked HIM. HE had always kept her mother from spending time with her. They had married and now she almost never saw her mother. So her family meant that was why she said it. They told her mother, who as punishment for using the tantum vocabolum, confiscated it.  
  
Please dry your eyes, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful It's not your fault, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful You're not the one to blame Soon it will be okay One day you'll realize Your beauty  
  
She stopped telling people about what had happened and just kept it in herself. She never spoke to any of her friends, and spent most of her day reading, fairytales, by H. C. Andersen and The Grimm brothers. She lived in a dream world, with princes and princesses'. Always a happy ending. She despised her own reflection in the mirror and herself for being so dirty. Her once so innocent mind had been destroyed, and only leaving the horrible memories.  
  
She looked for her father And the minute that she saw him All that she had to offer Was her crying No one to figure out why This young girl would live her life In such pain and unhappiness She was so beautiful  
  
On her ninth birthday, she got allowed to visit her father. He, as a muggle, was unable to fly to get her and he was supposed to pick her up on King cross station. She had been left there an hour early, by HIM. When she finally spotted her father all she could do was run to him and sob. She cried into his shoulder, while he tried to comfort her. She wouldn't tell him, but kept on crying.  
  
She rebelled and one day the young girl fell in love with another man like her step dad He abused her emotionally and made her feel like she was worthless Hope one day she realize And see the beauty in her eyes All she needs is prayer and strength She's beautiful  
  
She went back to live with her mother, and HIM. She met Draco Malfoy, a night she had been forced with her step father to a deatheater meeting. They became 'friends' and she started to act like him. She took in the muggle and mudblood thing. She became Draco Malfoy's slave, and acted on his every command. He was her guiding light. Sex though, was never something she enjoyed. The words he said made her feel dirty. He always made her feel, unworthy of his love. So she struggled harder to keep him satisfied.  
  
Please dry your eyes, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful It's not your fault, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful You're not the one to blame Soon it will be okay One day you'll realize Your beauty  
  
Don't cry, you're beautiful It's not your fault, young girl Don't cry, you're beautiful You're not the one to blame Soon it will be okay One day you'll realize Your beauty  
  
Don't hold your head down low You've got so much, so much, so much, so much, so much to be proud of You can still live your life I promise you you'll survive Girl I love you You're beautiful  
  
After Hogwarts she and Draco married, and got children. In the night she could hear Draco and her little girl Amelia. But she didn't do anything, she was too scared. Besides, it was probably normal. She was just a freak to think it was something wrong. She heard Amelia scream and tried blocking the sound out like the many nights before. And like the many nights before she remembered when it was her and her step dad. She always remembered how it had been when it was her. Draco came in and lay in bed, going to sleep with out so much as a goodnight. When she was sure he was asleep, she silently went into her daughters room, kissing her forehead, whispering goodnight and I love you girl. Hoping it would comfort her. She thought of when it was her and cried. She never did forgive her mother or friends for not believing her. But most of all she never forgave her self for being such a slut. Being so dirty that she would sleep with her step father, Cornelius Fudge. Pansy sighed and went back into her bedroom lay down, besides Draco, to never wake up.  
  
A/N: First songfic. Flame if you want to. If you haven't gotten it yet this is Pansy Parkinson, gotten raped by Cornelius Fudge. Though, you probably have. Grammar isn't that good, very sorry. I'm trying though.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are J. K. Rowling's. And the song is called Story of Beauty, and it is sung by Destiny's Child. The only thing I own is this pathetic little fic. It isn't even good. 


End file.
